The present invention, relates to board games.
The present invention, more particularly, relates to a car race game, wherein simulated car tokens are moved from space to space, along a road system, marked on a flat playing board, in accordance with the roll of the dice, or the spin of a spinner means. The player whose token is the first to reach a FINISH space, located at the end of a road system, is the winner of the game.
Various race games have been devised. U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,961, issued to F.R. Graves on Dec. 11, 1951, discloses a car race game that includes a game board, marked to define an annular endless track, having differently colored spaces, extending between a starting point, and a finishing point. A spinner disk, having a series of similarly colored sections, is provided for enabling the players to move simulated car tokens to different spaces on the endless track, in accordance with the positions of a rotary pointer, carried on the spinner disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,917, issued to M. J. Ferris, et al. on Nov. 5, 1985, shows a car racing game, wherein the game board has four laterally shiftable track sections, that may be manually moved, in order to block the advance of the opponent's car token along an endless two lane track system. The player's moves are determined by sequentially exposing specially marked cards, provided as part of the game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,463, issued to K. W. Glennon on Nov. 25, 1986, discloses a car race game, that includes a game board, marked to form an annular track, having spaces containing notes, questions, or instructions, relating to the Indianapolis Memorial Day Race. Each player's token is advanced along the track, in accordance with the roll of dice, and/or, the answers to questions, appearing in selected ones of the track spaces, and/or, penalties or bonus points, appearing on cards drawn as a result of landing on specific track spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,841, granted to R. A. Manney et al. on Sep. 17, 1991, contemplates a race game in which tokens are moved around a simulated race track, in accordance with the values of standard playing cards placed on the game board by the individual game players. Replacement cards are drawn from a stack of cards, to replenish cards placed on the board. Each player's token is, normally, confined to movement in one of the four lanes in the track, as determined by the suit of cards placed on the board by the player. Certain cards in the deck are designated as wild cards, for enabling a player to switch his/her token to a different lane in order to utilize more cards, and/or, to displace another player's token from the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,605, issued to C. L. Hoffman on Mar. 3, 1992, discloses a car race game in which the players' tokens are advanced along separate lanes in an annular track, in accordance with the roll of the dice. The players periodically predict the order of the finish of the various tokens. The game winner is the player who most accurately predicts the finishing order of the tokens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,111, issued to E. Bilodeau on Apr. 28, 1992, discloses a maze board game, in which a game board is marked to provide a number of intersecting pathways between a START space and an END space. Directional arrows are provided on selected ones of the pathway spaces, such that when a player's token lands on one of the directional spaces, the respective token is required to reverse direction on the player's next turn, thus potentially delaying progress towards reaching the end space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,151, issued to D. Bergerstock on May 19, 1992, shows a race game in which an oval game board is marked to provide an annular track, having three separate lanes. The spaces in each lane are marked with two of the six numbers that can appear on two thrown dice, e.g. one and four, or two and five. The dice are thrown to establish the tokens that can be advanced longitudinally along the individual lanes, or diagonally from one lane to another lane.